Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo
Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo is the second title of the DSaF series. It was created using RPG Maker MV. The game was going to be released on 04/31/2017, but was delayed because the developer had a major hard drive crash, and only made it to the public on 06/30/2017. Overview Just like the previous title, it is a satirical visual novel based on the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise and it's fanbase. However, unlike Five Nights at Freddy's 2, this game is not a prequel for the first title. This was done because DirectDoggo loves sucking pingas. According to some early teasers, the game would have focused on The Bite of 87, an infamous event from the Five Nights at Freddys franchise, but DirectDoggo changed mind because the year 1987 have had already happened in the DSaF timeline. Then, DirectDoggo removed those teasers. Official description This is the official description extracted from the Game Jolt page for the game, with no changes: "Hi, welcome back to Freddy Fazbender's Pizza! W-Wait... A-Aren't the police after you?! What are you DOING HERE?! '' "Uh, whatever! We need staff, alright? Things haven't been easy for us since what happened in Colorado...and Arizona...And Reno...A-'' "We can depend on YOU to look after things, right? 1987 is almost over, and nobody has been bitten...yet... We need you to make sure the place stays open and the company isn't destroyed forever. This is our last chance, employee..."' Description Dayshift at Freddy's II or DSAF 2, is the direct sequel to the infamous DSaF 1! Once again, you must survive a week as a suited worker at Freddy Fazbender's Pepperoneri in the year of 1987 (months after the events of DSaF 1!) Once again, you must wear ridiculous looking suits, give out cake to screaming toddlers and get through the week without being killed (or worse: fired!) This time though, Freddy's is bigger, has more possessed, mucus dripping robots and has even more choices and consequences. Powerful forces are at work and Freddy's has one last chance before they're shut down for good. This is your last chance to make things right. Or kill more kids and hang out with aubergine-man. Whatever sounds the best to you, heh. Features "Well, what's new?" I hear you ask! Why, there's plenty new, old sport: *''Now, you get TWO warnings before you're fired! Unless you do something really bad in broad daylight...'' *''The plot is more complex! You can help Purple Guy, Phone Guy, the Puppet... Everyone has a goal here, and this is Freddy's last chance before they get shut down for good.'' *''There's a music box that you've gotta wind down now.'' *''A new soundtrack! More outrageous music box songs!'' *''Also, a more complex springlock system. These things are dangerous and WILL kill you.'' *''An equipment system where you can equip weapons in your hand.'' *MORE COMBAT!!!1!!!one!' *''The robots are the Withereds, Toys and the Springlock suits from Fredbear's. *''This isn't a prequel. This is a direct continuation and may be the end for Freddy Fazbender's.'' This game series has grown bigger than I ever dreamed it would've and I'm going to spend time making the sequel big, fun and worth playing. If you like DSaF 1, then you should love the sequel. Doggo out. Credits Scott for FNaF, FufuTheGargoyle and GlitchedPie for some of the fine pixel art seen in DSaF 2, GlitchedPie, Fufu, Belfastlad, Robb, TheShadowQuill and JuniorGenius for testing, TheWholiganOfGallifrey for help with a surprise in-game, respective owners for Stock images, ArmedChalko for Breadbear, Incompetech for music, Yanfly, MOG, Hime and Galv for misc coding, Everything_Animations, Red_Eye, Quitiix, Mistberg and Nanori for models, Rick Astley also. If I forget anyone, tell me calmly and without pitchforks... Gameplay Jack can roam the pizzeria and must take decisions during the week that will affect the continuity, trigger events, and the ending they are going to receive at the end of the week. Gallery Official teasers Teaser1-pzcq68n3.png|Scrapped teaser for The Bite of 87 Teaser2-amnmq77m.png|Scrapped teaser for The Bite of 87 Ayyy2-evizcbc8.png|Scrapped teaser for The Bite of 87 Dfwgdrg-ryuqu7qb.png|Scrapped teaser for The Bite of 87 5-cjj8cqtv.png|Teaser for Dave. Doggo_uploaded_a_new_teaser!_-_Imgur.png|Scrapped teaser for The Bite of 87 Untitled7-dqfixrge.png|Scrapped teaser for The Bite of 87 NONaamI_-_Imgur.png|Teaser for the demo of the game. Tease-k7mjbesk.png|Shadow Doggo teaser. This one is a parody for the Scott Cawthon's teasers for the FNaF series. 83y77xyj0f8x.png|Teaser for the minigames. xaKx9nT.png|Teaser for the hidden lore. XQm7pU7.png Njn2adxudvcx.png|Teaser for the Withered animatronics. See_you_at_the_party,_old_sport!_-_Imgur.png|Release date teaser. 157320-ma6we82d.jpg.png|Game Jolt header, early. 157320-sqb4pk5c.jpg|Game Jolt header, updated. 157320-2jpswcwb.jpg.png|Game Jolt banner, early. Official screenshots 2-wcizai8j.png 3-p6snazuk.png 4-xpau2hww.png Tease-pztdikza.png Camerasystem-k4t2srfd.png Aadadf-a5b8fgdk.png 2_-_0fyrwdP.png 3_-_hawQsog.png 4_-_iQEv0YY.png 5_-_Zwx23CZ.png -2pciuckx.png Title2-xgdzhjuh.png|Early title screen. Title2-zyeimtyp.png|Updated title screen. External links *''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' at FNaF Wiki, the game Dayshift at Freddy's 2 is based on. Category:Games Category:Official Games Category:DSaF media Category:DSAF 2